Junjou Evil
by linkgirlz
Summary: AU. Based off of the evil series from Vocaloid. Misaki and Hiroki were twins that were separated. Misaki became the selfish King while Hiroki was the loyal servant. Though the King was selfish, the servant went to great lengths to be there for the King.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know. I should be continuing the other stories. . . But I haven't gotten inspiration. So, hope you enjoy this. **

()**  
><strong>

Once upon a time, there was a prosperous kingdom named Romantica. The kingdom was ruled by a King who had a soothsayer. This soothsayer was a man with powers to predict the future. One day, the soothsayer had done his job and thus was time for his departure. But, the King was a selfish man and thus the soothsayer placed a curse upon the King. . .

"So, it's time for you to go soothsayer?" asked King Miyagi.

"Yes. I have helped your kingdom into a golden age and thus, my work is done." Replied the soothsayer.

As the soothsayer was about to depart, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Looking down he saw a sword sticking out of his stomach. Behind him was one of the King's obedient soldiers. His name was Shinobu.

"Sorry. But I can't have you making other countries prosper. You shall die here." said the King.

The soothsayer was left to die, but not before he gave a message to the King. Blood coming out of his wound, the soothsayer touched the blood and smeared it on a nearby wall of the castle.

"Heed me well King, for the child who bears this mark on his back, and dies, shall make this Kingdom perish. Re. . . mem. . . ber. . . T-th. . . is." With that the soothsayer died.

A few years later, the Queen gave birth to two healthy twins. Both were boys. Both were brunette, but one had mocha eyes while the other had green eyes. "My Lord! The Queen gave birth to twins!"

The King saw his sons and smiled. The Queen smiled as well and told the King the names she chose. "Dear, the one with green eyes is named Misaki, while the other is named Hiroki." The King smiled once again, but as the maids were changing the infants, his face paled.

"My Lord and Lady, it seems prince Hiroki has a birthmark on his back. Strange, it looks like blood. . ."

()

_Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, the Queen gave birth to twins. Both were boys. However, due to selfish adults, the twins were separated. The boy with green eyes went and became a selfish King while the other became his loyal tool._

_Destiny has played a cruel jest on these twins. Never to be together. When they were born, the church bell greeted their arrival into the world. The King and Queen were arguing and they couldn't take it no more. They went separate ways. The Queen stayed in the Kingdom, while the King moved away. Misaki was raised to be King and because his other half was not present, turned selfish and wanted everything._

_Hiroki, however, was raised to be a literate young man with high standards. The years were rough on both the twins, but fate gave them a break. Fourteen years later, the twins were reunited. However, Hiroki became a servant of evil._

_()  
><em>

Beggars after beggars came and went up to the King, demanding he help them. The King was not impressed, for he did not care for his people. The King did what was beneficial for himself. After the forth peasant, the King was growing weary and impatient. The next person who shall walk to that door shall be the last peasant he speaks to. In walked in a peasant with light golden hair. The King knew this man, for he was Tsumori the merchant who sold teddy bears who were named Suzuki-san as his wears. Tsumori walked forward and told the King that his family were famished and there is not enough money for him to pay the King and to provide for his family. The King simply gave a coy smile.

"If there is not enough money than I'll just take what you have to offer. Now bow down to me and leave my sight peasant."

"Your Majesty ple-"

Tsumori was apprehended by the two guards and was forcefully dragged away. "EVERYTHING WAS FOR YOU! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" yelled Tsumori. The King merely waved it off. Before the palace doors closed, The King saw Tsumori fiercely glare at him. That was the last thing King Misaki saw as the doors closed.

The King sighed and leaned back on his throne. No sooner had he leaned back, a book was forcefully thrown and hit him square in the face. The King, outraged was about to order who ever threw the book to come forth so he could punish them, but there was no need. The one who threw the book came out, with a scowl on his face. The King jumped off the throne and into the arms of the person. Both were sent to the floor as the figure didn't anticipate the King's actions.

"Hiro-chan! I had a _horrible_ day! Those peasants wanted me to solve their problems and one had the nerve to glare at me!" the King huffed.

Hiroki shook his head and after dusting himself off, outstretched his hand so the King could grab it. "Come your Majesty. The clock will soon strike three and thus, your tea time." King Misaki grabbed the hand, but puffed out his cheeks.

"Something wrong your Majesty?" questioned Hiroki.

"Misaki."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Call me Misaki! We're brothers are we not?" said the King.

Hiroki's frown deepened. "We are. But you are the King and I'm only a mere servant."

King Misaki huffed and stormed out of the Throne room. Hiroki followed behind his King and then the clock struck three. The King looked back at Hiroki. "Oh look, it's tea time."

Hiroki looked at the King's eyes and saw that all was forgiven. The smallest twitch of his lips gave an indication that Hiroki was pleased. "So it is. Today is black tea served with brioche. Is that to your liking your Maje-," the glare that the King gave Hiroki made him change his words. "King Misaki?"

Not what King Misaki wanted, but Hiroki _did_ say his name in a way and it was as close as the King was going to get. "That sounds scrumptious."

()

"Time for bed your Majesty." Hiroki was changing the King into his night gown, preparing him for slumber. The King puffed out his cheeks and was going to correct Hiroki, but he didn't.

_Hiro-chan probably would forget by tomorrow anyway._ Thought the King. Hiroki was pulling away the sheets and the King crawled in. Hiroki pulled the covers back to the Kings chin. The King yawned and was about to enter the world of dreams, but he _had_ to tell Hiroki something.

"Hiro-chan?"

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Remember when we were little and I made you that crown out of flowers? You were happy and I was as well, but then mom and dad took us away?

"Yes. Why?"

"When I made you that crown, I was wishing that you would rule beside me. Stupid right?"

Hiroki ruffled the King's hair. "No. In fact it w-was c-c-cu. . ."

"Cute?" the King offered.

"Yeah. That."

The King smiled. "I'm glad." and with that, the King drifted off to sleep. Hiroki watched the King sleep and let a little smile pass across his face. Unknown to the King, Hiroki still had the little crown hidden at the bottom of his closet.

**TBC**

**A/N: So? How was that for the first chapter huh? Kinda weird I admit, but hey. It was stuck in my head for about 3 days now. Had to write it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beamed down at the King's face. His eyelids flew open as he tried to suppress a groan. Today King Misaki had to attend a meeting with his advisors discussing the affairs of the Kingdom. King Misaki would rather attend a banquet with all the other King's than go to this meeting. As the King was getting out of bed, Hiroki came into his chambers. Hiroki seemed surprised that the King was up. Hiroki raised one of his eyebrows. The King saw this and gave a hearty laugh.

"The sun woke me up Hiro-chan." said King Misaki. Hiroki nodded and starting picking out the King's clothes for the day. Hiroki took off the King's nightgown, and proceeded to dress the King. King Misaki was displeased, but kept it hidden. Hiroki turned from the King and made the royal bed. After that was done, Hiroki faced the King and lead him to the table for breakfast.

"Your breakfast today your Majesty is sausage, with potatoes, ham, cheese and three pieces of toast. On the side are creampuffs exported from the Kingdom of Marukawa and as for your drink, green tea. Is that to your liking your Majesty?" asked Hiroki.

The King started digging in the moment Hiroki finished. Hiroki's face must have been one of disgust since the King looked up and asked what was wrong. "Pardon me your majesty, but I'll be blunt. Can't you eat more like a King? More civilized?" Hiroki finished. The King gave a wicked smile.

"I'll eat more civilized if Hiro-chan eats with me." stated the King. Hiroki blinked once, twice than a third time. Hiroki shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous your Majesty. I can not." said Hiroki.

"Why not?" Challenged the King.

"It's not right to eat with a person of high standards like yourself, your Majesty."

"Says who?"

". . . I do not know your Majesty."

The King smiled again. "I win. Hiro-chan, eat with me."

"Bu-" started Hiroki.

"No buts. Eat."

Hiroki had no choice, so he grabbed a chair and started eating with the King. They both laughed and ate their meal in the comfortable atmosphere that was around them. Hiroki collected the plates and took the King to the hall where the meeting would commence.

()

All was dark, except for the candles that were flickering. Fifteen people, including the King were in the hall discussing the problems of the Kingdom. It has been nearly over two hours and King Misaki was getting impatient.

"Your Majesty, we _need_ to help Romantica. It's nearly falling apart!" yelled one of the advisors. The King, who had enough, took out a dagger that was hanging off the wall and stabbed it on the map that was on the table.

"What ever Kingdom this dagger has landed on, we shall take over and that _shall_ solve all our problems. Understood?" asked the King. The advisor who spoke up before spoke up again.

"Majesty! That is the Kingdom of Egoist! Our neighbor! We can't take it over!" shrieked the advisor. The King was not pleased.

"Then I'll make a compromise. Tomorrow I shall go with my servant and kindly ask the King for his assistance, since he _is_ our neighbor." said the King. The advisor was about to protest again, but one glare from the King made him stop.

"I'll be leaving gentlemen." was all the King said as he walked away. Soon the advisors left as well. Around the corner was Hiroki engrossed in one of his books. King Misaki was about to approach Hiroki, but something made him stop. Over Hiroki, the advisor who spoke up was whispering something to another advisor. The King soon realized that the advisor was talking about _him._

"The King won't listen to reason. How he became King I shall never know."

King Misaki simply looked down at the ground. He was about to walk away, but he heard a scream. The King looked up and saw that the advisor was rubbing his head. Next to the advisor was a book lying on the floor. The King realized that that was Hiroki's book. Hiroki went over to the advisor and apologized.

"So sorry. It slipped right out of my hand." The advisor was about to walk away, but something hit him again. King Misaki saw Hiroki throw the book at the advisor. King Misaki let out a laugh and went over to retrieve the book. He gave the book back to Hiroki and thanked him for hitting the advisor.

"I don't know what your _talking_ about your Majesty." said Hiroki. King Misaki saw a hint of playfulness in Hiroki's eyes and laughed again.

()

"We are heading to Kingdom Egoist tomorrow?" asked Hiroki. King Misaki nodded.

"Yeah. I need to speak with the King. You'll be coming right?" asked the King. Hiroki nodded.

King Misaki and Hiroki were outside in the garden among the flowers of their Kingdom; the Baby Romantica's. The flowers were roses, but were a shade of white and pink. King Misaki was laying on a bunch of the flowers looking up at the sky. Hiroki watched the King enjoy himself. All of a sudden, Hiroki had an idea. Grabbing the King's wrists, he lead the King out of the palace grounds.

"Where are we going Hiro-chan?" asked the King

"The ocean." was the reply Hiroki gave.

Both reached the ocean and Hiroki let the King's wrist go. King Misaki sat on the sand while Hiroki took out a piece of paper, pencil and a glass bottle. Using his leg as support, Hiroki wrote on the paper and placed it in the bottle. Closing the bottle, Hiroki placed the bottle in the water and let it drift away.

"Did you know your Majesty? If you write a wish on a piece of paper, place it into a bottle and if it reaches the other side of the ocean, it will come true?" asked Hiroki. The King snorted.

"You think that works?" asked the King.

Hiroki looked over at the King and asked, "Would you like to try your Majesty?"

"I don't need to try it."

Hiroki looked saddened by the fact, but the King quickly changed his words. "I mean, all that I want, Hiro-chan will make it come true. no?"

Hiroki looked surprised, but quickly regained his posture. "Yes."

The King looked over at the Horizon and couldn't see the bottle. He looked up at Hiroki and asked what he wished for.

"For your Majesty's penis to grow bigger." said Hiroki with a straight face.

King Misaki blushed. "Wha-?"

Hiroki let out a chuckle. "I'm kidding. I wished that your Majesty be happy for the rest of his life."

Misaki's blushed had died down. Misaki leaned on Hiroki and smiled. "If you want that wish to come true, you'll stay by my side right?"

Hiroki looked down at the King. Hiroki ruffled his hair. "I would be happy to." The pair stayed on the beach until the sun went down. They both returned to the castle and retired to bed.

_When morning came however, the twins lives were never the same again._ _The King and Hiroki both fell in love._


	3. Chapter 3

Festive. That was all there was to describe Kingdom Egoist. Banners from rooftop to rooftop. Merchants setting up shops to sell wares. Little kids running around playing and the adults watching them while setting up. Flowers decorated the Kingdom. Red, blue, white, purple, pink, even yellow. The festival was approaching where the Prince of the Kingdom was to be crowned. King Misaki _loathed_ it. He, along with Hiroki were in the carriage and so far the King did not like it. He huffed and looked at Hiroki. Hiroki was gazing out the window of the carriage, his scowl in place. His eyes were the only indication that Hiroki was pleased to be in Kingdom Egoist.

King Misaki went over to Hiroki's side of the carriage and leaned his head on Hiroki's shoulder. "I hate children. It reminds me of when we were kids. Why did we suffer?"

Hiroki sighed and flicked the King's forehead. The King leaned back in agony and glared at Hiroki. King Misaki stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. "What was that for?"

Hiroki looked at the King and shrugged. "To answer your question. . . I guess that destiny played a cruel a jest on us." King Misaki scoffed and went back to his side of the carriage while rubbing his forehead.

"You believe in destiny? I believe in no such thing. Things happening is just the way you played your hand."

Hiroki looked out the window once again and looked as they passed a small group of children braiding hair. "I suppose."

The carriage ride carried on in silence until they reached the Castle. King Misaki and Hiroki stepped out of the carriage and were walking up the steps, when King Misaki stopped Hiroki. "You can enjoy yourself. It's going to be boring anyway." Without waiting for a reply, King Misaki turned on his heels and left Hiroki.

Hiroki wandered the Kingdom in hopes of finding some sort of entertainment. Hiroki gave up and settled for watching the children play with each other. Not something Hiroki particularly deemed entertaining, but it was better than roaming the Kingdom aimlessly. Hiroki, staring intently at the children, didn't see that someone was running _toward_ him. Both men collided and collapsed on the ground. Hiroki was seeing stars over his head and couldn't stop his head from spinning. The other man seemed to have the same problem.

The other man recovered first and started apologizing to Hiroki. The man offered his hand to Hiroki, and Hiroki took it. When his hand touched the other's, Hiroki realized that his hand seemed smaller compared to the man's and was warm to the touch. Hiroki looked up to see who collided with him, and just stared. This man was _huge._ Hiroki felt small being near this man.

The man looked over Hiroki to make sure that he hadn't cause Hiroki to get hurt. Hiroki couldn't tear his eyes away from the midnight blue eyes scanning over his body. Hiroki also couldn't stop staring at the ebony hair atop the man's head. Once the man deemed Hiroki okay, he patted Hiroki's head. "I'm glad you're okay, um . . . I'm sorry, but I don't know your name. Care to tell me?"

Hiroki was about to answer 'no', but the look that this man had in eyes made him reconsider. That look resembled that of a child who has found a precious treasure of some sort. "Hiroki Kamijou." The man then grabbed Hiroki's hands in his larger ones and smiled down at him.

"Hiro-san. My name is Nowaki Kusama. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Ha? My name's Hiroki. Hi-Ro-Ki. Not 'Hiro-san.'"

The man known as Nowaki tilted his head to the side and asked if he could call Hiroki 'Hiro-san.' Nowaki said it was an old habit of his to give nicknames to people. The way that Nowaki looked when he tilted his head . . . Hiroki said yes. Nowaki brightened at that and surprised Hiroki by giving him a hug.

"Thank you so much! It means a lot." Nowaki seemed he wanted to tell Hiroki more, but was cut short by someone calling his name. Both Hiroki and Nowaki looked over and saw another man with silver hair and purple eyes. The man seemed bored, but had a smile in place. Nowaki looked over at Hiroki and kissed his hands.

"Seems I have to go now. I hope we meet again Hiro-san." Hiroki was about to say 'good-bye', but the man interrupted him.

"Kusama-san, we must go!"

Nowaki looked over the man and replied: "Coming Usami-san!" Nowaki gave Hiroki a quick peck on the cheek and left with the man known as Usami. Hiroki was floored. His heart was thumping wildy in his chest. It was love at first sight. And he was in love with Nowaki Kusama.

()

After his encounter with Nowaki, Hiroki met up with King Misaki and The King glomped him. King Misaki was radiant and was bouncing up and down. "Hiro-chan! Guess what? I'm in love! With Akihiko Usagi-san! I met him at the meeting and it was love at first sight!"

Hiroki sucked in his breath and held it there. Wasn't Usami, not Usagi, the name that Nowaki called out? _This is going to be a problem_. Hiroki patted the King's hair and congratulated him. "Isn't his name Usami though? You said Usagi your Majesty."

King Misaki blushed and said that he must have misheard the name while being introduced. Hiroki let out a snort. "_Just like his Majesty", _thought Hiroki. The only question left is, just who is this Akihiko Usami and what connection does he have to Nowaki. At the mention of Nowaki, Hiroki blushed a deep shade of crimson and turned away from the King. "_He must never know. I don't know why, but something tells me that Nowaki and Usami-san have something going on and I don't want to find out what will happen if his Majesty found out."_

King Misaki was staring at Hiroki's back and wondered what his twin was thinking of. "_Hiro-chan blushed. . . Why? Only I can make him blush, it's not that hard."_ The King smiled and pushed Hiroki. "HIRO-CHAN IS IN LOVE! ADMIT IT!"

Hiroki didn't expect the shove, and almost fell face first into the ground. Once he got over the initial shock, what King Misaki said registered in his mind. "N-n-n-o! W-w-w-w-what are you t-t-talking about? That's hysterical your Majesty, but please keep your assumptions to yourself. It would save me from having a heart attack!" replied Hiroki.

King Misaki stuck out his tongue, and was walking back to the carriage. Hiroki wasn't that far behind him and Misaki let a smile pass on his features. _"Stop lying Hiro-chan."_

()

"You like that man, don't you Kusama-san?" asked Akihiko Usami. Both he and Nowaki were walking back to the castle and Akihiko stopped just before the doors. Nowaki looked at Akihiko and chuckled.

"Yes, I like him. He's my friend. You should be his friend too." replied Nowaki.

Akihiko just snorted and looked up at the sky. "Friend huh? So tell me Kusama-san, does your friend know that you are betrothed to me and that you are the Prince about to be crowned? And he is a servant no less. I do not wish to become friends with him."

Nowaki's face fell and looked down at the ground. "No. Why does it matter? He didn't push me away when I gave him a nickname. That has to count for something right?" Nowaki shook his head, opened the doors and walked in. Akihiko was still outside beside the doors.

"Kusama-san, when I said 'like', I actually meant 'love.' But you knew that right?" Akihiko took out a cigarette and lit it up. He took a drag and blew out the smoke. Akihiko sighed and looked back at the doors. "_Might as well go back. After all, the wedding is in three days."_ With that, Akihiko put out his cigarette and entered the castle.

()

**A/N: Didn't see that one coming?**


	4. Chapter 4

'_Hiro-san. I wonder what he was doing there all by himself. He's a servant, so shouldn't he have been with his employer? Maybe he got lost? I wonder who he works for? The only thing I know about him is his name and that he is a servant. I hope I can meet him again. I have to hide it from Usami-san, my soon to be-' _

Nowaki was cut short from his thinking. The throne room doors were opened by his father, the King of Kingdom Egoist. His father looked at Nowaki and gave him a smile, but Nowaki knew better. Something was troubling his father. The King reached his throne and sat down on his throne. Nowaki took the other, which is suppose to be his throne in three days time. Nowaki's father sighed and without looking at Nowaki began to speak.

"That was your mother's throne you know? Even though she hated being the Queen. When we were preparing for our wedding, that was the first thing she said to me. I remember like it was yesterday. 'I am a princess and wish to remain as one. Being Queen has to much responsibility.'"

"But father, she should have known that marrying you came with that." said Nowaki.

"Your mother was one tough women to please. Jewels, fancy dresses, and nice shoes didn't appeal to her. However, the only time she was happy was when you were born my son. The way she held you, she never wanted to let you go. Unfortunately. . . "

"She died still holding me. Father, you told me this story. Why are you bringing it up?"

Nowaki's father looked Nowaki straight in the eye and told him. "If she had lived, today would have been the day she would have had let you go. You're getting married in three days."

"Mother would have let me married the person I _truly_ love." mumbled Nowaki. Thankfully, the King did not hear this. He got up from his throne, took off his crown and tried placing it atop Nowaki's head. Nowaki anticipating this, got up. The King was tiny compared to Nowaki's height, so the crown touched Nowaki's stomach instead.

"Still denying?" the King asked.

"Being King has to many responsibility's. I would rather remain a prince." Nowaki walked out of the throne room. Once the King heard the doors close, he gave a soft smile to himself.

" He's just like you. . . My darling Aikawa." All alone the King wept. Today the King of Romantica wanted help and his son is getting married soon. "What should I do? I _have_ to help the King, but I shouldn't. What has he done for me?"

()

Akihiko Usami was waiting beside the doors of the throne room and overheard everything. When Nowaki came out, Akihiko grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the garden. There he threw Nowaki into a patch of ginger flowers. Nowaki fell into the patch and tried getting up, but Akihiko straddled him and grabbed Nowaki's chin, forcing Nowaki to look at Akihiko. "As your soon to be husband, I need to know everything about you. Let's start now shall we? I'm only marrying you because it was already planned out for me. I've come to love you in this short amount of time we've known each other. But you hate me and want to call off this marriage. You know all of this and why do you _still_ want to marry me?"

"I'm the kind of person who helps people or any living thing. I'm only marrying you so your people will be saved. That's all. I'm glad you at least know I want to break off the marrige.

"I knew. And I also know you're in love with that little servant. Sorry to say Kusam- no _Nowaki_, but I'm the kind of person that doesn't want to share you. Even though you don't want me.

Akihiko was descending down upon Nowaki's lips, but stopped short. Instead he let Nowaki go and stood up. Akihiko brushed himself off and turned to walk away. "Since we're not technically married yet, I'll permit you to 'cheat' on me with that servant. In three days time though, you will forget about this servant and think only of me till death do us part." Akihiko walked away from the garden and into the castle.

Nowaki, still in the bed of ginger flowers, cried silently. How he wished his mother was here. Hearing rustling, Nowaki turned his head and found one of the gardeners had fallen and landed a few feet away from him. Nowaki wiped his tears and helped the gardener up. The man had light brown hair and big green eyes. He started apologizing after Nowaki helped him up.

"You don't need to apologize Ritsu. You'll always be clumsy."

"Young Prince! How dare you! I should ruin your rose bush!" huffed young Ritsu Onodera. Even though the threat was hanging in the hair, both men laughed and made small talk to catch up with lost times. They both sat down near a rose bush.

"I don't want to get married Rit-chan."

"You have to and stop calling me that! Kisa already calls me that! I know you don't want to, but there are many things in life we don't want to do."

"What don't _you_ want to do Rit-chan?"

Ritsu looked thoughtful for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "I don't like planting flowers because I get dirt everywhere on me."

Nowaki's smile was replaced with a frown. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for. . . "

"Sorry Prince. Anyway, I have to get back to work. Queen Aikawa trusted me to plant all her favorite flowers. I'll keep that promise." Ritsu was about to get up and dust himself off, but Nowaki's arm shot out and caught his wrist. Ritsu looked down concerned. "What's wrong?"

Nowaki looked down at his lap, his bangs covering his face. "Rit-chan, I'm in love with a servant."

()

King Misaki and Hiroki were heading back to their Kingdom. King Misaki had a thoughtful look on his face while Hiroki just stared off into space. Once they arrived at the castle, King Misaki wanted Hiroki to follow him to the throne room. The King sat in his throne and Hiroki was standing behind him. "When I went to see the King of Egoist, he looked like he didn't want to help me. Before you say anything, I _knew_ the King didn't want to help me, but I still tried. In the end, he will help us but. . . "

"But what Your Majesty?"

"In three days time, he will not be the King. His son will be the King. So we have to go back there when his son, the Prince, is King. He didn't tell me his name, but he is reeeeaaaaaaallllyyyyy tall, has midnight hair, and has the bluest eyes we will ever see."

Hiroki stiffened. His eyes were wide and he had to excuse himself from the throne room. King Misaki cast him a worried glance, but Hiroki assured him that he had forgotten to do something. As he left the throne room, Hiroki went into his chambers and shut his door. He put his back to the door and slid down and stared breathing heavily. "Nowaki was the. . . _Prince? _I'm in love with the Prince? You always know how to pick 'em don't you Hiroki?"

After getting over the shock, Hiroki exited the room and did anything to get Nowaki out of his mind. While Hiroki was cleaning, The King sat in his throne and grabbed a few Baby Romantica's that were scattered around the throne room. "Now then, this mysterious person with no name, who _are _you and what is your relationship with Usagi-san?"

()

**A/N: I ran out of characters from Junjou Romantica that I wanted to use. I didn't want to use Tanaka( or Sebastian as Misaki calls one of the Usami butlers in the anime) and I DON'T want to use Haruhiko cause he's not important. So I used Sekaiichi Hatsukoi characters**


End file.
